


Blades and nets

by Lyallwolfart



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Funny, Hiccup needs a shave, Humor, he has a dad beard, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 11:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21493357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyallwolfart/pseuds/Lyallwolfart
Summary: Hiccup wakes up late to an empty house, or he thought it was empty.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Kudos: 49





	Blades and nets

**Author's Note:**

> Heres my cont to the shaving fic I wrote earlier thought id be fun

Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the III woke up in the late afternoon. He and the council had been busy at work, making sure berk was in tip-top shape, especially with all the new land being discovered. They had to check the food supply and other resources, check if they were stocked or low. Either way, it was long hard and tiring work. Astrid had already woken and left leaving hiccup alone in the cold bed. He wondered why she’d leave him or why she didn’t wake him. 

Hiccup groaned and lifted himself from the bed slowly, he rubbed his tired eyes and ran a hand through his hair and beard. He was quite proud of it, to be honest. Finally living up to his dad, though not as amazing as his, still a beard. He swung his legs off the bed and reached for his prosthetic and clicked the object into place. He tested it before getting up slowly and stretching his tired limbs. His back muscles ached and his arms were sore, but he was a Viking, he could deal with it. He slipped some trousers on and a warm tunic planning to just hop into the main room for something to eat before fully getting dressed. 

Hiccup stepped into the living room heading towards the food storage, his senses so blurred he didn’t even notice the rope he had stepped on or the creaking of wood. He barely registered the net rushing towards him before it was too late. His arms and legs trapped against his body as the rope grabbed him and swung him to the ceiling of the hut before dropping him on the hardwood floor with a thud.   
“Z-zephyr!? W-what why would you d-”

Astrid stepped forward her hands on her hips, she seemed somewhat annoyed with him and hiccup gulped. 

“H-hello honey, nice afternoon?” 

Astrid rolled her eyes and smiled pulling out a knife from her boot. She walked up to him and looked up the stairs and shouted, “Zephyr Nuffink now!” 

Hiccup was gobsmacked when he felt a flush of cold water hit him in the face. He sputtered and gasped trying to wiggle away only to be stopped by Astrid who held him down by his forehead. “U-uh Astrid!? What are you doi-hmmfffhfmfmmf!!!” Zephyr had covered his mouth quickly and Nuffink kept his head down with Astrid on top of him running the blade down his cheek. 

Hiccup was freaking out, what the THOR was she doing!? He couldn’t move or anything, he was confused as he felt the blade run down his cheek again, then carefully around his jaw, mouth upper lip... wait was she shaving him!? He struggled more, no it took him forever to grow this beard! He braced himself to struggle once more only to be held down again with a stronger hand. He watched as she gently traced the knife down his jaw finishing her job before sitting up and backing away. “Okay, you’re done.”Hiccup looked at her confused “what the thor was that for!?”

Astrid shrugged and pecked him on the cheek “your beard was getting too long, have a good day honey.” Both kids were laughing and running out of the house away from their baffled father.

“You two are in so much trouble!!” 

Astrid slugged him in the shoulder and kissed him again. “Hiccup, you’ll never catch up to them. Trust me.” She walked out of the hut after the kids leaving the tied up and freshly shaven hiccup wiggling on the floor. What a nice afternoon it was.


End file.
